H.P. und Die Pudelmuetze/H.P. and The Woolly Hat
by Sinical-Sarchasm
Summary: Auf Englisch und auf Deutsch/in English and in German. Harry Potter's Pudelmuetze ist sehr wichtig! Aber er verlort es! Was nun?/Harry Potter's wooly hat is very important, but he lost it! What now? Lesen/Read. Deutsch ist meine zweite Sprache, so es ist


A.N.: Ich bin ein Amerikaner, so wenn mein Deutsch ist nicht so gut, es tut mir leit! Ich lerne Deutsch, aber mein Deutsch ist nicht prima (und nicht gut auch!). Diese Geschichte ist sehr dumm und sehr fremd! Ich weiss nicht warum ich schreibe ein Geschichte das ist so dumm wie dies. Viel Spass! 

Disclaimer (was ist Disclaimer auf Deutsch? Ich weiss nicht!): J.K. Rowling besitzt Harry Potter. 

Harry Potter ist sehr gut. Er ist der Sucher fuer Gryffindor, und oft schlaegt er Voldemort. Aber er hat ein Geheim: er muesst sein Pudelmuetze haben. Es ist sehr niedlich und auch sehr wichtig. 

Aber um 7. Januar, er verlort sein Pudelmuetze! "Himmel Kreuz Donner Wetter!" er ruft. "Ich weiss nicht wo mein Pudelmuetze ist!!!!!!!!! Hilfe!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dann er sagt, "Oh, liebe Herr Gott, hilf mich! Ich muss mein Pudelmuetze haben, aber ich kann nicht es finden. 

Jetzt kommt Ron. Er sagt, "Harry, was ist los?" 

Harry sagt, "Ich kann nicht mein PudelmŸtze finden! Es ist sehr niedlich; es ist rot, und sehr schoen auch. Ich moechte meine Pudelmuetze!" 

Ron sagt,"Wir kannst eines neues Pudelmuetze kaufen. Es ist nicht so schlecht." 

"Nein! Ich muss **diese** Pudelmuetze haben. Nicht ein andere Pudelmuetze, diese Pudelmuetze!" 

Ron denkst das Harry ist sehr fremd. "Warum ist diese Pudelmuetze so wichtig? Willst du kalt sein wenn du habst dies muetze nicht?" 

"Ich will kalt sein wenn ich habe mein pudelmuetze nicht, aber das ist nicht warum es ist so wichtig," sagt Harry. 

"Dann warum ist es so wichtig?" Ron fragt. 

"Ich wuerde sage, aber du sprechst immer. Ich kann nicht sage weil du immer unterbrechen!" Sagt Harry. Er ist jetzt sehr aegerlich. 

"Es tut mir leit!" Ron sagt. Er ist auch aegerlich. 

"Meine Pudeluetze ist so wichtig weil ich kann nicht Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer schlagen wenn ich habe es nicht!" Harry sagt. 

"Warum?" fragt Ron. 

"Weil es ist so wichtig! Wann ich war ein kleinkind, es war ein Weihnachts geschenke des mein Mutti und Vatti. Es ist sehr gut!" Jetzt ist Harry sehr traurig, und er weint. 

"Das ist...interesaant," Ron sagt. Jetzt weisst er das Harry is sehr fremd, und ein bischen irrsinnig auch. Fuer fuenf minuten, Harry weint und ruft weil er kann nicht sein Pudelmuetze finden. Ron sagt, "Ach! Ich habe ein Kopfschmerzen!" 

Dann Hermione kommt aus. "Harry, Ron, ich hat dies gefund. Dean und Seamus sagen das es ist nicht sein. Ist es dein, Ron? Ist es dein, Harry?" Es ist ein rot Pudelmuetze! Es ist Harry's rot Pudelmuetze! 

"Hura!" ruft Harry. "Meine Pudelmuetze!" Er ist so froh das er tanzt mit Hermione und singt, "Ich habe meine Pudelmuetze! Ist ist sehr niedlich! Es ist auch sehr schoen! Es ist auch sehr wichtig!" Hermione denkst das er ist verrueckt, aber sie sieht er mit Lieb in sein Augen. Harry und Hermione kuessen. Harry liebt Hermione und Hermione liebt Harry, und Harry hat sein Pudelmuetze, so alles ist gut. 

***

A.N.: Here's the English version for all the non-German people out there (most of you). Warning: high levels of insanity. It is very strange. I'm really not sure why I wrote such a retarded piece. Oh well, flame me if you like -- I love roasting marshmallows! ;-) 

Disclaimer: If it's Harry Potter stuff, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. If it belongs to J.K. Rowling, it doesn't belong to me. 

Harry Potter is very good. He is the Gryffindor seeker, and he often defeats Voldemort. But he has a secret: he has to have his woolen winter hat thingy. It's very cute and very important. 

But on January 7, he looses his woolen winter hat thingy! "*German curse word that has no real English equivalent*!" he shouts. I don't know where my woolen winter hat thingy is! Help!!!!!!!!!!!" Then he says, "Oh, dear God, help me! I need to have my woolen winter hat thingy but I can't find it! 

Now Ron comes. He says, "Harry, what's up?" 

Harry says, "I can't find my woolen winter hat thingy! It's very pretty; it's red, and very cute too. I want my woolen winter hat thingy!" 

Ron says, "We can buy a new woolen winter hat thingy. It's not so bad." 

"No! I must have **this** woolen winter hat thingy. Not another woolen winter hat thingy, this one!" 

Ron thinks that Harry is very strange "Why is this woolen winter hat thingy so important? Will you be cold if you don't have it?" 

"I will be cold if I don't have it, but that's not why it's so important," sagt Harry. 

"Then why is it so important?" Ron asks. 

"I would say, but you are always talking. I can't say if you keep interrupting me!" Says Harry. He is now very annoyed. 

"Sorry!" Ron says. He is also annoyed. 

"My woolen winter hat thingy is very important because I can't defeat You-Know-Who without it!" Harry says. 

"Why?" asks Ron. 

"Because it's so important! When I was a baby, it was a Christmas present from my mommy and daddy. It's very good!" Now Harry is very sad and he is crying. 

"That's...interesting," Ron says. Now he knows that Harry is very strange and a little insane too. For five minutes, Harry cries and shouts because he can't find his woolly winter hat thingy. Ron says, "Ah! I have a headache!" 

Then Hermione comes. "Harry, Ron, I found this. Dean and Seamus say that it isn't theirs. Is it yours?" It is a red woolen winter hat thingy. It is Harry's woolen winter hat thingy! 

"Hurrah!" shouts Harry. "It's my woolen winter hat thingy!" He is so happy that he dances with Hermione and sings, "I have my woolen winter hat thingy! It is very cute! It is very beautiful! It is very important!" Hermione thinks that he's loony, but she looks at him with love in her eyes. Harry and Hermione kiss. Harry loves Hermione, and Hermione loves Harry, and Harry has his woolen winter hat thingy, so everything is good.


End file.
